1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a driving apparatus for a copying machine and in particular concerns a driving apparatus for an optical system for exposure which is destined to perform an optical scanning of an original or document to be duplicated or copied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a hitherto known controllable drive apparatus for driving reciprocatively an optical system for exposure which is destined to perform an optical scanning of an original or document to be copied, the driving system interposed between the drive motor and the optical system for exposure includes a first electromagnetic clutch for effecting the forward movement of the optical system and a second electromagnetic clutch for effecting the backward movement of the optical system, wherein these electromagnetic clutches are adapted to be controlled by a copying command signal or a signal produced by a limit switch or switches such as a microswitch.
The apparatus of the structure described above suffers a drawback that high manufacturing cost is involved due to the use of the expensive electromagnetic clutches and relays.